<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>No Love Without Sacrifice by Softrockandshowtunesgirlscout22</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26680597">No Love Without Sacrifice</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Softrockandshowtunesgirlscout22/pseuds/Softrockandshowtunesgirlscout22'>Softrockandshowtunesgirlscout22</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Madam Secretary</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU, F/M, Loss, Love, McCord family angst, McCord family fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 10:27:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,080</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26680597</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Softrockandshowtunesgirlscout22/pseuds/Softrockandshowtunesgirlscout22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Love is friendship that has caught fire. It is quiet understanding, mutual confidence, sharing and forgiving. It is loyalty through good and bad times. It settles for less than perfection and makes allowances for human weakness. Elizabeth McCord didn't take things for granted. Especially not when it came to her family and her new job as Secretary of State.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alison McCord &amp; Elizabeth McCord, Elizabeth McCord &amp; Stevie McCord, Elizabeth McCord/Henry McCord, Henry McCord &amp; Jason McCord</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey guys! So quarantine has me binge watching Madam Secretary and the feels of Henry and Elizabeth have caught up with me. This is me posting my first story ever on this fandom that I already had put up in FF. Net. It's already finished so I'll be updating every week or so.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> <strong>Love is friendship that has caught fire. It is quiet understanding, mutual confidence, sharing and forgiving. It is loyalty through good and bad times. It settles for less than perfection and makes allowances for human weaknesses.</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>Ann Landers</strong> </em>
</p><p>Elizabeth woke up to the sound of indistinct chatter in the kitchen. Henry was probably making pancakes because she could almost smell the dough being battered and the girls setting up the table. She wondered why they hadn't come to wake her but then she remembered it was Saturday and they were letting her sleep in because that didn't come easy for her these days and it was a gift she was going to accept. She tried closing her eyes once more but the banter downstairs was calling for her to join Henry and the kids so she put on a robe and marched her way downstairs.</p><p>True to their sacred ritual on weekends, Henry was making breakfast while the kids got candid on a discussion. "Oh hey mom."</p><p>"Sorry babe, did we wake you?" Henry asked as he kissed her softly on the lips.</p><p>"It was probably Jason because he can't keep his mouth shut." Alison said as Jason threw something at her.</p><p>"No, it wasn't you guys, I guess I just couldn't sleep anymore." Elizabeth admitted. "Anyway, guess what Noodle? I'll be able to go to your game after all..."</p><p>"At least for now." Jason said. "Unless the country starts burning or something..."</p><p>"Oh, nice... very nice buddy." Henry brushed Jason's hair as they continued with the task of making breakfast.</p><p>"No, seriously, unless I am called in, which I am praying I am not, I'll be there..."</p><p>"Want to bet?" Stevie muttered over her cup of coffee.</p><p>"I do, Fred still owes me 20 bucks from the last bet..." Jason piped in. Elizabeth shot him a look but Alison was quiet, she really didn't want to jinx it and having her mom missing the game. It was almost a rare happening these days.</p><p>There was a sudden thud coming from the living room and it was when Elizabeth heard the sound of cartoons coming from the other room. She heard the small steps of another person coming her way.</p><p>"Oh that's right I'd forgotten we had another child..." Elizabeth glanced at Henry with a grin.</p><p>"But mommy, I'm your favorite!" A little girl came rushing into the kitchen, hugging her mother, almost knocking the air out of her.</p><p>"Oh I wouldn't be so sure about that" Jason joked which earned a look from his little sister.</p><p>"Stop, no one is anyone's favorite..." Henry said raising his hands in defense, hoping to avoid an argument. "Now, let's have breakfast alright?"</p><p>"Yes, lets..." Elizabeth added in as she led her children to the table.</p><p>Her four children.</p><hr/><p>
  <em>She couldn't understand how this had happened. I mean she understood the dynamics of it all of course, she had gone trough this before. But she couldn't believe this was actually happening. She was the mother of a teenager and two young other ones. But she was in no way prepared for this to happen.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She was terrified about it actually.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Oh god and now she had to tell Henry. She had avoided him all day at the University, and he sensed something was going on.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"What's wrong?" Her always intuitive husband asked. Elizabeth stared at him for a moment. Frustration all over her face, her hand on the side of her face. Sudden realization hit Henry.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I'm not dying Henry..." She said quickly. He didn't relax though.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Oh, you are not? Good thanks for telling me..." He huffed sarcastically. "What is it that you are not telling me?" Elizabeth sighed, standing up to grab her purse from the chair besides her husband. He gave her an inquiring look.<br/></em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Remember I told you I might have caught on whatever Jason had last week?" Henry nodded. Relieved of the fact she couldn't have anything worse than a stomach bug. "At first I thought that was it, then I opted for menopause." She laughed a little to herself. "Because of course, this had to be, or otherwise..."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Wait, what?" Henry glanced at the box his wife was holding.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I haven't taken it. God, I don't think I even remember how to... But I was so scared of doing it without you..." She admitted, a certain vulnerability showing in her voice, one that was apparently mostly saved for him. "So, let's just do this so I know I am not losing my mind" It wasn't a question.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Henry was speechless as he followed her to the bathroom.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>A moment later they were waiting for the results, Henry making some remark about how those small tests had changed so much in so little time since they had had Jason.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Well it is almost 2010 babe."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"it is." He agreed. There was a moment of silence between them. "God, do you realize it's been 20 years since we got married?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"We are old..." Elizabeth bantered on. "Too old to be having a baby..."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Well, you are not that old..." Henry smiled.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Shut up, that isn't helping..." She hit his arm softly as she sat across from him on the tub.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Henry's phone buzzed.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>It was time.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Hey." He said softly touching her arm. "Whatever happens, we'll figure it out, okay?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Okay"</em>
</p><hr/><p>Elizabeth had insisted on going to Alison's game like she had times before, and it was up to Fred to make sure everything ran smoothly in such a public place. It was weird really but was one of those rare occasions that Stevie and Jason had agreed to come too. Since moving to DC it was something she had committed the children in doing, at least one thing together every week or she'd barely see her kids.</p><p>"Mama look!" The youngest of the clan piped in as Alison stopped another goal. She and Henry cheered on as Alison turned around to give them a thumbs up. Suddenly Bess's phone buzzed.. Henry turned to look at her.</p><p>"Babe, what is it?" Henry asked. He didn't need to, though, he knew exactly what it was.</p><p>She didn't pick up the phone so it must have been a text or something, because next thing he knew, Fred was calling for Elizabeth.</p><p>"Oh, okay baby, I have to go..." She told her four year old. She looked up from the sitting position on her lap, her eyes were fixed on hers. "Go and sit with daddy okay?"</p><p>She did as she was told but Elizabeth knew her child was upset, because she didn't even answer her, instead she moved to sit on Henry's lap.</p><p>"Tell her I had to go." She told her husband. He nodded and kissed her. She brushed her daughter's cheek softly before kissing her other girls and Jason goodbye.</p><p>Mamma had to go to work. And sometimes, in moments like these, it broke her heart.</p><hr/><p>She had come home late. Later than she anticipated because all the kids seemed to be in bed already. She poured herself some cereal in a bowl and made her way upstairs. She didn't want to be alone after a day like today, what had seemed to start like a happy one, for the books really, turned into one sadistic bloodbath in which she had been in the middle of.</p><p>She came into the room to find Hannah, cuddled against Henry's chest, sound asleep as he read a book. "Hey." He said softly.</p><p>"Hi." She took a spoonful of her cereal as she watched her child sleep. "Was she mad?"</p><p>Henry sighed. "Nothing a little pizza couldn't fix.." He smiled at her. "Ali's team won, so it was a double victory..."</p><p>"And I missed it.." She said tiredly.</p><p>"Babe, it's fine... the kids understand..." He said.</p><p>"Do they?" She glanced at the little girl. "Sometimes I wish they didn't and they would just yell at me." She moved to set the bowl over at the dresser and moved to the bathroom to change, she came out a moment later.</p><p>"She wanted to wait up for you but..." Henry explained. "She wanted to say sorry for ignoring you right before you left. I guess she was in worse shape because she didn't say goodbye to you, so she..."</p><p>"Mommy?"</p><p>"Hey munchin'..." Bess touched the girl's cheek softly. "Sorry if we woke you, go back to sleep, alright?"</p><p>"No mamma, I'm sorry..." She opened her eyes wider but the exhaustion was evident in her face and tone.</p><p>"What for? I was the one to bail at the game..."</p><p>"You had to go and help people, your job is important..." The little girl said, glancing up at Henry who smiled at her, brushing her head with his finger.</p><p>"Yes, but not as important as daddy or you kids," She kissed her child's forehead.</p><p>"Kay, I love you mommy..." That was all it took as she began closing her eyes once more.</p><p>"I love you too baby..."</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>The things that we love tell us what we are.</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>Thomas Aquinas</strong> </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>I own nothing but what you might not recognize. I figured I could give you the next chapter since the story is already written!<br/>Glad you are liking it!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> <strong>The best thing to hold onto in life is each other.</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>Audrey Hepburn</strong> </em>
</p><p>Elizabeth woke up on Sunday, her youngest child practically on top of her, she rolled to her side carefully not to wake her up. "Hi" She found Henry's face across from her.</p><p>"Hey..." Henry reached out for her hand. They remained silent for a moment. She had not wanted to tell him what had happened the day before as she was called for the Office. And he for one wasn't going to push it. They knew how this worked, they had both put their lives on the line more than once in the past, saying goodbye to their children and not knowing if they made it home the next morning. She was deep in thought as she felt her husband kissing her hand. It was just that, caring showing of tenderness that made her fall in love with him like she'd done back when they were kids. "Should we.."</p><p>"No." Elizabeth moved her eyes to watch her baby girl sleep, she had had not reacted as badly as her siblings about the move, really she had been the most understanding of them all. but it was probably because she didn't know what her new job implied. Not as well as the girls or Jason. "No, the house is quiet, I just want to stay like this a little longer." Henry sighed, as they both watched their child sleep.</p><hr/><p>
  <em>This wasn't meant to be as hard, she was scared about telling Henry about the pregnancy, but having to tell her children proved to be extremely difficult too. "Please don't tell me you are dying..." Stevie huffed.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Alison tightened her grip on Henry as she shushed her sister. "Mom?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Of course not, no one is dying.." Elizabeth sat across the rest of her family, Henry held on to Alison as Steve and Jason sat there expectantly. "Quite the oposite actually." She smiled at Henry as she then turned back to her kids. Stevie's eyes drifted to her mother's flat tummy. And her eyes grew wide. She had done this twice before already.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Oh My God!" She piped in. "How? No wait, don't say anything!." She added nervously as she tried to look away from her parents. I mean she was almost 16, she knew how this worked. How you were meant to make a baby.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"What?" Her 8 year old brother asked.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"It wasn't like it was planned honey it just..." Henry pointed out amused. "Mom and i are just as surprised as you are..."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"What?" Jason asked again. "I don't get it..."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Could you be more clueless?" Stevie said with a laugh. "They are having a baby, mom is pregnant." Her sibling's eyes widened in utter surprise.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Oh My God!" Ally mused. "How did it... I mean you.." Henry looked over at her wife as she struggled with having it to explain it to her 11 year old that mom and dad were still able to have a baby because they weren't that old, after all, they did have Stevie quite young, not that they would conclude that just yet. "And, are you happy about it?" Her sweet girl asked.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"We are, I mean, it will be quite the adjustment for everyone, but I think we can make it work, right?" He glanced over at Jason who remained silent.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Yeah, sure, I'll help anyway I can" Alison said with a smile.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Thank you Noodle, that means a lot." Elizabeth moved to hug her middle child as she kissed her forehead.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"This is crazy, I mean, I am practically an adult, that's like 18 more years raising someone.." Stevie argued as she hugged her dad. "But I'm all in..."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Well that is a relief..." Henry joked hugging her.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Jason?" Elizabeth asked her youngest child. "Honey? What's on your mind?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The little boy looked up for a moment. "Can I be excused?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"You have nothing you want to say buddy?" Henry asked softly.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Yes, can I go to my room?" He said, Elizabeth looked at Henry who shrugged.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Sure..." She said with a smile. As she watched her son disapear.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Well, that went well..." Stevie pointed out as Alison turned to her mom.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"You think he's okay?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I'll go talk to him." Henry said as he made his way upstairs to Jason's room.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The door was half open and Jason sat on his bed, he was clearly upset as he spotted his dad and turned away. "So that was quite the news, huh?" Jason shrugged. "Come on buddy, you've got to give me something."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"What if it's another boy?" Henry smiled sweetly at him.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Then you'll have someone to help you against Stevie and Alison.."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"But that's you. You and I are a team." He said as a matter of facty. "Another kid is just going to ruin everything..."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Oh buddy, that's so not the case, do you think mom and I loved Stevie less once you and your sister came along?" Jason waved his head. "Then what makes you think it will be any different this time?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I don't know.."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I promise you it won't..." Henry kissed Jason's forehead. He looked over at the door to see Elizabeth standing there. Tears streaming down her face. "We love you so much buddy."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Darn hormones.</em>
</p><hr/><p>Jason was the one awake when his parents made it downstairs. He was watching TV as he munched on cereal. "Good morning."</p><p>"Morning." He said back, barely making eye contact with them.</p><p>"Oh, I so need coffee." Elizabeth smiled as Henry made a point in hurrying to give her some. "Thank you babe, you are the greatest.."</p><p>"I am here to please." Henry smirked as he leaned to kiss her softly on the lips. "So, what are we doing today?"</p><p>"Not sure, I wish we could just stay home and do nothing..."</p><p>"I'm all in for that!" Jason called from the couch. Henry and Elizabeth glanced at each other.</p><p>"Or, I might have a better idea." He said behind Jason and snatched the remote from his hand.</p><p>"Hey!" He tried pulling on his dad and Henry landed on the couch next to him, both of them still wrestling.</p><p>Elizabeth spotted Hannah coming down the stairs as she reacted from all the sound downstairs. "Hi mommy..."</p><p>"Hi baby.."</p><p>"What are they doing?" She asked, her eyes wide from excitement.</p><p>"I'm...I'm not sure.." Elizabeth giggled as Hannah moved to join the action, jumping between her father and brother.</p><p>"Ahh!" Jason laughed as Hannah giggled, as he began to tickle her. "Stop, stop, I give up.." Jason raised his hands in defeat as Henry left the couch to join his wife back in the kitchen.</p><p>It was about an hour later that Ally and Stevie joined a game of basketball. And for one, Elizabeth indulged in the prospect that as Hannah had put it, she had kept people safe, because she had done her job.</p><p>
  <em> <strong>This is real life, don't let it pass you by, laugh and cry.</strong> </em>
  <br/>
  <em> <strong>This is real life, sometimes we love, sometimes we fight.</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>Rayna Jaymes</strong> </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Love is that condition in which the happiness of another person is essential to your own. </strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>— Robert A. Heinlein (Stranger in a Strange Land)</strong>
</p><p><em>Eli</em>zabeth let out a deep breath as she tossed the remaning papers of the day on her desk. It was not even 5 and she was struggling with the fact she had not made it early enough to see the kids all week, she barely said hello to them in the morning, this US and Russia dispute was dragging on and President Dalton was breathing down her neck over fixing it quickly because it was just a matter of time before it would blow out in their face.</p><p>"You have visitors m'am.." Blake came in announcing Henry and Hannah, a nice view to sore eyes. "I didn't know how busy you were but..."</p><p>"Mommy!" Henry put the little girl down as she went to hug her child, her weariness and demeanor changing instantly as she held onto her.</p><p>"Well this is a nice susrprise, what in the world are you guys doing here? I thought you had a playdate?" She told her daugther with a smile. She couldn't deny how much she wished she could spend some time with them, after all, she had barely spent some time at home in the last week and it was Friday.</p><p>"Well, someone suggested to go out for ice cream and I thought,' Someone else might want Ice cream too..."</p><p>"I like Ice cream.." Blake said suddenly, which made the little girl grin up at him. "No one should pass up ice cream, not ever.."</p><p>"Exactly what I thought." Said Henry with a smile.</p><p>"Oh guys, I wish I could, but I still have to get trough all of this." She sighed as she contemplated the amount of paperwork Jay had left on her desk. Her daughter's eyes glistened, she glanced over at Henry as if she was begging him to try harder.</p><p>"I'm sure all of this will still be here in a few hours." Henry smrked as he glanced over at his child and Elizabeth understood. Hannah was the one who had come up with the idea of taking her mother out of work, even if it was only for a little while and, unlike her other children, wanted to spend some time with her, Stevie had her work, Ally her growing social life who had come to a hault since they had moved to DC, and Jason who for one wasn't home as his school was on a trip.</p><p>"Please mommy? Daddy said he'd let me have a whole fudge sundae."</p><p>"Really? A whole one?" She mused. "Well that sure sounds tempting. Will he let me have one too then?"</p><p>"I'm sure we can come to an agreement..." Henry smiled winking at his child. She turned to eye her child, her eyes sparkling at her. Her daddy's eyes.</p><p>How could she say no to that?</p><hr/><p>
  <em>She had had the worst headache and her feet were killing her. Whoever thought having a baby past your forties was a good idea must have never had sore feet. She made it to her room in one piece and sat beside Henry letting go oif a sigh. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Everything okay?" Henry asked, his face lifting from the book he was readng. "Did Jason argued about his party again?" </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Yes, all I could compromise to was having a few friends over, taking them to the rink..." </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"That sounds reasonable enough." She shot him a look. "Or not?" </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"It does, but I am not sure my feet can handle skates." She mused, moving on her back as she sat up on the bed, which wasn't easy as she was 7 months pregnant. "Or my energy for that matter." </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"We can ask Isabelle for help? She did say she was coming and Stevie will be there, everything will be fine Liz." </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I just..." She let her emotions get the best of her as she began sobbing. Henry smiled softly and moved closer to her, rubbing her back. "Can you believe Jason is 9?" </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I can." Henry said. "And soon enough he'll be liking girls..." This only made Elizabeth sob harder. "Oh honey, I'm just messing with you." </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Don't." She slapped away his hand as he tried to hug her. "You don't know how I feel, alright? Everything hurts, everything is huge and I am a hormonal mess." </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"A hot hormonal mess." Henry kissed her neck softly. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"You and scholar sweet talk is what got us here in the first place." She supressed a moan. "It's not going to work..." He let go of her and smiled softly. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"What will then?" Henry asked, quite disapointed. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Ice cream, ice cream always does make me feel better?" </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Since when is Ice cream better than sex?" Henry huffed. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Since you got me pregnant." She told him, he complaided her though, he did not want her to get even more sensitive than she already was. He was thankful all of this was going to end in about 2 more months, he'd made it this far. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>'Love is patient, love is good' Henry thought to himself as he made his way downstairs to get ice cream.</em>
</p><hr/><p>"Here you go. Enjoy.." The waitress said as she placed two cups of ice cream in front of them.</p><p>"Thank you so much." Henry smirked at the girl as he turned to his over excited four year old. "Easy on the sugar munchkin..."</p><p>"Daady, but you said I could..." She groaned adorably</p><p>"You did say daddy..." Elizabeth added in much to Henry's dismay but her delight, secretetly of course, She turned to see Fred standing behind her, he was trying not to smile at how Henry was wrapped around Hannah's little finger.</p><p>"So, sweetie..." Elizabeth began, capturing her child's attention once more. "Daddy tells me you made some new friends at school?" Her daugther was shy, inspite of her chipping personality, much like Henry she was quiet and inquisitive, and for one she was kind of a loner, especially since they had moved, it was sudden and even though she was the one who was struggling less with the changes, unlike her siblings. she had had a rough start at her new school.</p><p>"Yeah, Katie's really nice." She said as she engulfed on her treat. "She was sad today.'"</p><p>"Why's that baby?"</p><p>"Cause I told her I really missed you so daddy and I came to see you at work, even though you are so busy..." She explained, quite articulative for a four year old. "So I didn't play with her."</p><p>"But her mom did say we could go to her brother's birthday party tomorrow." Henry put in at the sight of his wife's face. "So it doesn't really..."</p><p>"Oh, well that's good, isn't it?"</p><p>"Elizabeth.." Henry warned. She smiled softly at her child and told her she should think really hard on what to get Katie's brother. Henry had saved her from upseting their child. She didnt't want her to feel guitly about wanting to spend time with her, it should be the other way around though, she should be the one making time for her children in her over demanding job.</p><p>They walked back to Elizabeth's offce hand in hand, their eager child on Henry's shoulders bantering on. "Here we are." Henry said making a stop. Hannah grinned at jer mother from Henry's levarge point kissed her mother's nose tenderly.</p><p>"Well, thank you so much for that Sundae, it was one of the best i've ever had..."</p><p>"It is not mommy, daddy's are better!" Hannah piped in.</p><p>"Well you might have a point there princess. We might have to remind her just how good they are." He bit his lip, making Liz blush softly as he kissed her. Henry put Hannah safely back in his arms so she could give Elizabeth a hug. She wrapped her arms around her neck as her head was on her shoulder.</p><p>"Mommy?"</p><p>"Yeah?"</p><p>"You liked the surprise, right?" She struggled with her 'r' as Elizabeth began rocking her back and forth.</p><p>"Yes, thank you for my wonderful surprise.. I love you so much baby," She mouthed thank you as Henry kissed her again, she began to make her way inside as Hannah waved at her as she sent her a kiss.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>What did you think guys! So sorry for any mistakes you might find, english isn't my first language. </p><p>I own nothing except what you don't recognize, for the purpose of this story I took some actual parts from the actual episodes.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>